Steel Flames
by yaoilover505
Summary: It was the cursed time of the year when dragon slayers went into heat- one of the side effects of learning the lost magic. It was said that a dragon would find its mate by its scent. And Gajeel seems to have realized some not-so-normal feelings for the fire dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Steel Flames**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated M. Contains YAOI meaning boy x boy relationship and lemon in the later chapters. So if you don't like it please click the back button and pretend you have never seen this. Warning also for grammar mistakes, horrible writing, terrible plot and many more so sorry beforehand…..**

**Pairing: Gajeel x Natsu**

**Disclaimer: I never did and never will own Fairy Tail or the characters of Fairy Tail **

_Summary_: It was the cursed time of the year when dragon slayers went into heat- one of the side effects of learning the lost magic. It was said that a dragon would find its mate by its scent. And Gajeel seems to have realized some not-so-normal feelings for the fire dragon.

Well until this year, Gajeel would probably go to a club and screw a woman or two in this time of the year to relieve himself. But this year the iron-dragon had a slightly different problem. He found the fire dragon's scent greatly arousing.

He remembered Metallicana telling him something about mating and scents but had just ignored it.

"HEY GUYS!" shouted a very energetic Natsu.

After a few mumbles of 'welcome back' and 'hey', Natsu made his way to the bar where Gajeel was seated.

"The usual?" asked the white-haired bar-maid. Natsu only nodded in reply and sat down next to Gajeel as it was the only place free.

'_There it is again, that smell,_' Gajeel thought. He smelled of ashes and something else that Gajeel couldn't really put a picture on.

"Here Natsu, your drink and Gajeel, I found some broken screws, thought it would be a treat for you!" said Mira with a cute smiling face.

"Thanks Mira!" said Natsu and Gajeel only nodded to her.

After some awkward silence between them, Gajeel decided to break it.

"Oi Salamander, do you have some cologne or something on?" he asked.

"huh? Why do you wanna know?" Natsu asked.

"Cuz its really annoying me and my sensitive nose!" he lied.

"oh! But no, I am not but for some reason you smell really good", he said truthfully. Natsu had never been one to beat around the bush and was very straightforward.

'_how could he just admit it out loud?!_' Gajeel thought, a little envious of the fire dragon and his guts.

Natsu caught the 'unbelievable' kinda look on Gajeel's face. He quickly thought and decided to change the subject.

"So how are things going with levy, huh?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

'_What?! The shrimp?! Is he out of his mind?'_ Gajeel thought.

Well Gajeel really liked teasing the bluenette and he owed her for doing what he had done to her and her team during the war with fairy tail when he was back at phantom. But he didn't harbor any romantic feelings towards her whatsoever.

"I could ask YOU the same, how are things with Bunny Girl huh?" Gajeel said.

"huh? Lucy? We are just nakama and I asked you a question first so answer me first!"

"Don't you order me around, thrash!" Gajeel yelled and got up from his chair and both the dragon slayers head banged each other.

"oh! You wanna go? (_A/N: he means "you wanna fight?"_) I'm all fire up!" Natsu yelled and the both of them started fighting.

Soon the whole guild joined in and well you know the normal day at fairy tail.

* * *

It was 7 in the evening and Gajeel was heading home. Lily had come down with a flu and was with Wendy, Charle and Happy. Gajeel planned to go to the club and bring a woman home.

Then he remembered the fight and how hard it was to conceal his erection in front of the fire-dragon. Gajeel couldn't lie to himself and admitted that he found Natsu quite sexy indeed .

_'But how come Natsu wasn't in heat?!_', the thought struck him. _'Well I didn't sense him giving off any pheromones more than he normally did which was quite a lot. Many members of fairy tail had their eyes on him like that ice popsicle, Gray; Freid, Elfman, Loke and god forsaken lightning bastard, Laxus; even that Lisanna woman and many more_. And for some reason that irritated him a lot.

He had reached his home by now and had just opened when a pair of strong hands shoved him into his house and therefore breaking Gajeel's train of thoughts.

The door closed behind him and Gajeel turned to see who it was. He was very shocked to see that it was the same person he was thinking about a few minutes ago – Natsu Dragneel. His eyes were covered with his bangs and something was very different about him.

Gajeel shuddered as Natsu looked up at him. His eyes were dark and were clouded with something he had never seen before in Natsu's eyes. He had a slight blush covering his cheeks and he was sweating- a lot. What bothered Gajeel the most was that there seemed to be a sudden explosion of pheromones from his body.

"G-Gajeel~", he groaned and moved towards him. He shoved the iron-dragon to the hard wall a little harder than expected creating a crack in the wall.

Gajeel winced slightly at the pain. "What do you think your doin-?"

Before he could even finish sentence Natsu crashed his lips against Gajeel's.

'_Wh-what is hap-happening?" _was all Gajeel thought before he felt all his blood rush south.

Umm. So how was it? It was my first fanfic… any comment is welcomed and criticism is appreciated (but not too much). *laughs nervously* go a lil easy on me people. ill try to update soon….


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated M. Contains YAOI meaning boy x boy relationship and lemon. So if you don't like it please click the back button and pretend you have never seen this. Slight OOC. Warning also for grammar mistakes, horrible writing, terrible plot and many more so sorry beforehand…..**

**Pairing: Gajeel x Natsu**

**Disclaimer: yeah, the usual. I don't own them and I never did and never will own Fairy Tail or the characters of Fairy Tail **

Flashback: _Gajeel shuddered as Natsu looked up at him. His eyes were dark and were clouded with something he had never seen before in Natsu's eyes. He had a slight blush covering his cheeks and he was sweating- a lot. What bothered Gajeel the most was that there seemed to be a sudden explosion of pheromones from his body._

"_G-Gajeel~", he groaned and moved towards him. He shoved the iron-dragon to the hard wall a little harder than expected creating a crack in the wall._

_Gajeel winced slightly at the pain. "What do you think your doin-?"_

_Before he could even finish sentence Natsu crashed his lips against Gajeel's._

'_Wh-what is hap-happening?" was all Gajeel thought before he felt all his blood rush south._

* * *

The kiss was very rough – full of tongue and teeth. Their tongues battled for dominance and surprisingly it was Natsu who won. He explored the iron dragon's mouth. Gajeel moaned into Natsu's mouth as he sucked on his tongue. They broke apart with a wet sound, gasping for air-a small string of saliva connecting their mouths.

To say that Gajeel was shocked was a total understatement. Gajeel looked down at Natsu's panting and flushed yet ferocious face and something inside Gajeel snapped. His member was throbbing in the confinements of his pants, "THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU!" he roared.

Natsu was a little surprised from the sudden outburst. He was even more shocked as Gajeel carried him bridal style and headed towards his bed room. He didn't even put up a fight as everything slowly sunk into his brain.

Natsu had acted only according to his instincts. He was in heat and Gajeel was the one he wanted. He wanted Gajeel for quite some time now but he never did anything as he thought that Gajeel was going to think that he is disgusting and break their delicate relationship which was between friends and rivals. But now Gajeel was responding to him! And what did he mean by, 'that's it! I'm taking you!' Did he also have the same feelings? He was cut off from his mind babble as he was thrown onto Gajeel's bed. He tried to sit up but Gajeel pinned him down.

"Ga-Gajeel wai-"Natsu tried saying but was kissed again by Gajeel. He tried pushing him away but couldn't. Gajeel pressed his arousal against Natsu's who was just as hard.

Natsu moaned into the kiss and his mind went blank as Gajeel ground his hips against him. Gajeel smirked and said," you were the one who started this and now there's no way I'm gonna stop!"

Natsu tried many times to push Gajeel away but every time he did Gajeel pressed harder against him. Thinking that escaping was out of the question; Natsu finally gave into the lust and let his instincts take over.

He ground his hips against Gajeel wanting more of the friction. Gajeel was a little surprised but he pressed harder against him.

Gajeel too wanting more of the friction quickly ripped away his pant and shirt. He had gone commando today as it was very uncomfortable to have an erection with his boxers on. Natsu mimicked him and tore of his pants and removed his scarf. Gajeel smirked when he realized that Natsu had also gone commando. His vest was down near his elbows but it was soon forgotten as Gajeel attacked Natsu's swollen lips again.

They ground against each other's little dragons. Gajeel was around 7 inches while Natsu was about the same length but Gajeel had more Girth. Surprisingly both of them were clean shaven.

Gajeel attacked Natsu's neck biting, licking and sucking on the spots that made the fire dragon slayer moan. Gajeel snaked his arm between their bodies and held both their members together. He started stroking them, their pre-cum making the job much easier.

"Nn~..Haa…hha..Ga..jeel, Faster!" Natsu moaned out. Gajeel smirked.

"You're quite demanding!" he said and picked up his pace and started abusing his pink nipples. He sucked on one while played with the other earning sweet cries and moans from the fire dragon slayer.

"ahhn..ha..Ga..jeel..ahhn" All this was just music to Gajeel's ears. Gajeel chuckled lightly and bit down hard on Natsu's other hardened nipple. This sent Natsu over the edge.

"Ahh..haa.. Im cumm-~~ Aaaanh" was all Natsu could say and he came hard on his Abs and face. He was panting; his cheeks were flushed and he was sweating.

Seeing this beautiful sight, Gajeel was pushed over the edge and came all over Natsu with a low roar making a cocktail of their cum.

"hah..hah. You were THIS horny! How come I didn't sense any… hah.. thing at the guild." Gajeel asked trying to regulate his breathing.

"ah..hah..hah..Igneel taught me how to hide my…. Pheromones because Fire dragon's have always been ..ah hah.. one of the most desired mates" Natsu managed to say.

"Igneel also told me to release my pheromones only in front of the person I love…" he added blushing.

Gajeel stared at him wide-eyed. Natsu loved him… NATSU LOVED HIM! Gajeel lost every bit of self control that he had in his body as the realization struck him that he too loved the Fire dragon slayer, but he wasn't going to admit that any time soon.

" Salamander, I'm gonna take you for the best ride in your life ever! Be prepared!" he roared so loud that the whole building shook.

Many pleasure and lust filled screams of 'gajeel', 'faster' and 'more' were soon to follow.

* * *

Gajeel let out a contented and sated sigh. Natsu was in his arms nuzzling against his chest. He was never so happy in his life. The feeling was mutual. They were so glad to be there.

Little did they know that this happiness was going to end very soon….

To be continued….

* * *

I'm very sorry for the short lemon. I think I should practice a little more before I can write a full fledged one. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated M. Contains YAOI meaning boy x boy relationship and lemon. So if you don't like it please click the back button and pretend you have never seen this. Slight OOC. Warning also for grammar mistakes, horrible writing, terrible plot and many more so sorry beforehand…..**

**Pairing: Gajeel x Natsu**

**Disclaimer: yeah, the usual. I don't own them and I never did and never will own Fairy Tail or the characters of Fairy Tail**

Natsu woke up the next morning with an iron grip (A/N: Literally, hehe) around his waist and torso. He was sore in more places than one especially down _there_. He blinked his eyes a few times and tried to figure out where he was.

He blushed trillion shades of red when he remembered everything. He just wanted to run and hide in a cave and never return. Well, to do that he had to shake of this iron grip on him. He tried to squirm his way out but the grip around him just got tighter.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gajeel said in a husky tone.

Natsu's eyes went wide. Gajeel flipped him over so that they were face to face. Gajeel kissed Natsu lightly on the lips. "mornin' pinkie" Gajeel said.

Natsu would have normally scowled at being called pinkie but he had other issues in hand.

"Umm…Gajeel…I'm sorry…" he whispered. A normal person wouldn't have heard that but being a dragon slayer had its perks.

"Sorry for what?" Gajeel asked as he kissed Natsu's jaw line.

Natsu shuddered at his ministrations. "For…Doing that to you... You must be disgusted...Ahh!" the last part came out as a moan as Gajeel bit on his neck. He stopped his ministrations and looked at Natsu and smiled genuinely.

"You can really be dense at times ya know. I wouldn't have done that to you if I didn't want to. Remember that time when I asked you if you were wearing any cologne because you smelt really, really good." He admitted.

Natsu blushed harder. "th- thanks" he stammered, he was so darn happy.

"Gawd you are so adorable! I'm gonna eat you up!" Gajeel said laughing.

At this Natsu glared up at him still with a blushing face. "I'M SO GONNA EAT YOU UP!" Gajeel yelled out as he pinned Natsu down and kissed him hard.

Natsu moaned. After they broke apart, Natsu put a finger across Gajeel's lips and said, " Gajeel, I promised Lucy that I'll go on a mission with the team today and I don't want to be murdered by Erza because of you!" he said cockily.

Gajeel frowned and reluctantly let the salmon-haired mage go from under him. Natsu headed to the washroom and decided to take a quick shower.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel headed to the guild and Natsu was very, very pissed with Gajeel.

Flashback: Natsu decided to take a quick shower. He entered the washroom and turned on the shower. He fidgeted with the tap till he got the right temperature. He stood under the hot shower and groaned as the hot water washed and eased his tensed muscles.

Unknowing to him, Gajeel also sneaked into the bathroom. He got into the shower and held Natsu by the waist.

Natsu gasped in surprise and tried to push Gajeel away. Gajeel turned him around and kissed him heatedly. Natsu not wanting to stop the pleasure also kissed back.

Gajeel pushed Natsu to the wall of his bathroom while Natsu put his legs around Gajeel's waist. They broke the kiss and Gajeel licked a wet trail from Natsu's jaw line to his collar bone. Natsu moaned as Gajeel bit, sucked and licked on his neck and collar bone. Gajeel bought one of his hands near Natsu's entrance and slipped a finger in. His seed from last night spilled out and served as a natural lubricant.

One finger became two then finally three. By this time Natsu was just a moaning mess. His hair was wet because of the water from the shower and was plastered to his face. He bucked his hips against Gajeel's fingers. Gajeel went in and out until hit a spot inside Natsu that made Natsu cry out loud and see stars. Gajeel smirked. 'Bingo' he thought and pulled his fingers out.

Natsu whined at the loss. He knew he had to be in the guild in ten minutes but his body didn't seem to care either way. He moaned loudly as Gajeel entered his tight ring of muscles.

"I prepared you so much but still you are so tight" Gajeel said. He only got a moan in reply, not that he wanted a reply. He pushed in half way and then rammed into Natsu with all he had. He didn't know the meaning of the word gentle not that Natsu wanted it like that.

"aahn...Ga~jeel~~" Natsu moaned out loud.

"gawd, you make such good sounds. i could cum just by listening to you!" Gajeel said between his thrusts.

"liar.. hah..ahhn..faster" natsu managed to choke out.

Gajeel picked up his pace and accidentally brushed against Natsu's prostrate. Natsu screamed out as his prostrate was struck. Gajeel quickly memorized the place and rammed into it head on at inhuman pace. This went on for a few minutes and they both felt their releases build up.

"Aaahhn.. Gajeel.. im cummin~~ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHN" Natsu screamed and came in between him and Gajeel the water from the shower washed it off their bodies. Natsu's tight heat convulsed around Gajeel and Gajeel was pushed over the edge. He came flooding Natsu's tight heat .

After they had caught their breath Natsu angrily kicked Gajeel out of the Bathroom. He quickly took a shower and thought about what excuse he was going to give Erza for being late.

He quickly dressed up and ran out Gajeel's house. He had to get to the guild ASAP.

Gajeel knew Natsu was angry so he wore his clothes and quickly chased after Natsu.

The present time:

Natsu and Gajeel were nearing the guild.

"Look, Natsu, I'm sorry okay!" Gajeel yelled.

"Go to hell, you porcupine!" Natsu threw back angrily.

They entered the guild.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself", Gajeel said.

"Go die, you perverted Iron bastard!" Natsu yelled.

Everyone went silent and stared wide-eyed when they heard Gajeel apologizing to Natsu… of all people NATSU! And why was Natsu calling him a 'pervert'? did he do something to him that he didn't like?

At this Gray and Elfman got up and glared daggers at Gajeel. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" they yelled in unison. they did _like_ Natsu.

Natsu was surprised at the fact that Gray and Elfman got up to protect him or something. That made him feel like a girl.

"None of your business" Natsu said.

Suddenly Erza came up to Natsu and said in a tone that could make even Laxus shiver, " I believe we had a mission and you showed up 45 minutes late and now you are creating a racket!" she yelled and re-quipped into her flame empress armor.

Natsu was standing behind Gray and Elfman when suddenly a light enveloped him and he screamed in pain. This light had nothing to do with Erza or anything around him.

"Natsu!" Gajeel screamed out of concern when suddenly the same thing happened to Gajeel as well. He fell to the ground screaming in pain as a light enveloped him.

Both the dragon slayers were on the ground screaming in pain. "Natsu!" screamed Erza and went near him to help him but she was sent flying automatically. This went on for another five minutes and anyone who got near them were sent flying. Everyone just stood there watching helplessly.

Suddenly the light brightened as much as fairy law, blinding everyone and just as abruptly as it started it disappeared. The screaming stopped.

Everyone stared at the place where Gajeel and Natsu had fallen down and got the shock of their lives. They had transformed.

Natsu had grown a couple of inches taller. He still had his spiky hair but a few strands of hair were long reaching to his back. His eyes had become dragon-like and he had dragon scales on his arms and face and his nails had become like claws. The last and the most noticeable feature were his Dragon like wings and a tail.

As for Gajeel, he had metal scales on his arms and face. His nails were longer and his eyes had also become dragon like with slit pupils. His hair was not pulled back like he usually did and had a few bangs on his forehead. He too had two silver-grey wings protruding from his back and tail made of metal scales.

Everyone was shocked at their transformation. Without thinking Lucy and Levy ran to hug Natsu and Gajeel (respectively). But before they could do so, they were sent flying to the walls of the guild, merely by a swat of hands from the dragon slayers. They both screamed from the pain and fell to the floor, bleeding.

"How dare you touch me!" Natsu hissed. His voice sounded different and deeper than usual.

"Bitch" Gajeel said.

Erza was shocked at how powerful they were. She could easily sense that they were much, much powerful than her. Nevertheless she ran towards them but Natsu just punched her in the stomach and her armor broke. She fell down lifeless next to Natsu. Natsu just kicked her to one of the tables.

Everyone was very scared and shocked to see that ERZA was so easy defeated.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mirajane yelled as she started to transform into Satan soul. But before she could do so Makarov appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "STOP!"

Mirajane stopped her transformation and looked at him questioningly.

Natsu hissed in a deadly tone, "how about we settle this Kurogane no Gajeel (Gajeel of black steel)!"

"Ya took the words rite out of my mouth!" Gajeel hissed back.

They both ran towards each other in such a speed that no one could even see them. Gajeel's fist met Natsu's. From there a deadly wave of flames and iron spread 360 degrees around them and destroyed everything in its way. It destroyed more than half of the guild and injured many. There was panic in the air. Everyone tried to run out but the two dragon slayers were blocking the way to the exit.

Makarov was sweating with a look of utter shock. 'This is bad! very, very bad' he thought.

To be continued…

Sorry for cliff-hanger again guys! And I tried the lemon. I am very sorry! Please review! *bows head down formally* thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated M. Contains YAOI meaning boy x boy relationship and lemon(s). So if you don't like it please click the back button and pretend you have never seen this. Slight OOC. Warning also for grammar mistakes, horrible writing, terrible plot and many more so sorry beforehand…..**

**Pairing: Gajeel x Natsu**

**Disclaimer: yeah, the usual. I don't own them and I never did and never will own Fairy Tail or the characters of Fairy Tail**

A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I got grounded and then I had my right arm fractured, so I couldn't update. I will try to be more punctual from now.

~~~~~~~On with the chapter~~~~~~~

_They both ran towards each other in such a speed that no one could even see them. Gajeel's fist met Natsu's. From there a deadly wave of flames and iron spread 360 degrees around them and destroyed everything in its way. It destroyed more than half of the guild and injured many. There was panic in the air. Everyone tried to run out but the two dragon slayers were blocking the way to the exit._

_Makarov was sweating with a look of utter shock. 'This is bad! Very, very bad' he thought._

He was pretty sure he knew the reason for this. He wasn't a master for nothing. It was that curse on the dragons stating that if two dragons ever mated they would lose their rational thinking and fight each other till one of them dies. And right after the death of their mate they would return to their right minds. Feeling self – hate, rage, regret and the heavy burden of guilt they would go berserk and eventually kill themselves.

It was a curse made thousands of years ago - when dragons ruled the land - to help humans kill dragons so that they could rule the lands they believed to be theirs. It was the worst possible way of killing a dragon or any being for that matter. Since dragon slayers had the same magic as the dragons, the curse affected them as well.

He knew that as the master, he had to protect his guild and their members. But he just couldn't hurt them, especially Natsu.

Natsu was a like a bright ray of light that helped them get through the most difficult things. His smile could brighten up the entire guild. He would dodge the most impossible of situations with courage and determination and emerge victorious. And most important of all, he had the power to change people, Gajeel and Jellal were living examples of that. In how much ever darkness that person was in, Natsu would find a way to bring light into their hearts and he never betrayed his nakama.

And Gajeel… in the short time that he had been in the guild he helped them through tough times. From a dark, overconfident, selfish and insensitive punk, he changed to become someone people could actually confide in, which is why Makarov trusted him which is why he asked him to be a double agent to Makarov and his son Ivan… and… they truly did love each other. Even during the fight with Laxus, Gajeel took two fatal hits for Natsu which could have killed him under normal circumstances.

He couldn't harm them. They were not in their right mind. Harming them would be like harming innocent people. He wouldn't be able to live with himself, if he did that. Even if he intervened it would be of no use. Their fight was inevitable but he had to think of a way to save the other guild members.

Suddenly, an idea struck his head, why didn't he think of it before! It was a technique used to transport, no teleport, things or people to a different dimension. It was used to rid the world of powerful, unstable magic objects. They could travel back and forth from the dimension so it would be perfect for Natsu and Gajeel.

So quickly he gathered up all the magic he had and murmured a few words. Suddenly, a spiral was being formed in the air where Natsu and Gajeel were exchanging dangerous blows. They were abruptly sucked into the spiral and they just disappeared.

Breathing heavily the old master got down on his knees. The guild members were shocked and bewildered. They had no idea what was going on. It all had happened so fast. All of a sudden a wave of confusion and rage swept over them. They began shouting, crying and on the whole panic-stricken.

"SILENCE!" the master shouted.

At this everyone shut their traps. A million questions were running through their heads, like 'what happened to Natsu and Gajeel?', 'why are they trying to kill each other?' and 'where on this earth were they now?'

"Mira! Get me some beer! I have a feeling that I'm gonna be needing it now more than ever…." He said looking at the confused and some angry faces of his guild members. Mira did not question him and went to the nearly destroyed bar.

"What happe-"Gray started but was silenced when Makarov showed him his hand telling him to shut up. He quickly downed a mug of beer that Mira brought him, then another, then another….

The others were starting to get impatient and a little pissed off. Especially Elfman.

How can you drink so calmly when Natsu and Gajeel are trying to rip each other apart!? Elfman roared while Gray growled low in his throat.

He got no response from his master who was drinking his 7th cup of beer. Finally, after the 10th mug, he stood up and sighed.

"Here we go" he murmured to himself and then started. "Now, before you all raid me with your questions, im just gonna say that I will not answer them until I am completely finished. So shut your lips and listen carefully cuz I aint gonna say it again. You see Natsu and Gajeel… well.. have done something.. uh..-"he said flushing as he tried to find the right words for this predicament.

"Natsu and Gajeel have fucked" a deep voice cut in. Every head turned to the guild door to find Laxus and the Raijinshuu.

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the reaction he got.

Lucy and Levy who had just been recovering had their jaws rolling somewhere on the floor, while two certain guild members were emanating a dark, black aura. Of course they were Elfman and Gray. Though Laxus was pissed also that Gajeel had taken the person whom he wanted to take, (A/N: if you remember, I said in the first chapter that Laxus also had his eye on Natsu ;p) he kept calm unlike the other two who were glaring at the place were Natsu and Gajeel had seemingly disintegrated.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. Natsu and Gajeel are m-ma-mates." he said. It was difficult talking like this about Natsu and Gajeel who were like his own grandchildren.

Laxus sighed and said "Jiji, just shut up and move, I'll explain, or by the time you finish, you'll probably be permanently be red faced."

Makarov sighed but complied. And then Laxus started telling them about the curse.

-20 minutes time – skip-

Everyone was dumbstruck. It was hard to picture the bright, innocent Natsu hadjust lost his virginity to the big bad boy Gajeel.

"So where on earth are they now?" Loke, who had once again opened his gate on his own, asked. (A/N: I said Loke also in the first chappie)

"Weeeelll, as a matter of fact they are not on earth. I've teleported them into a different dimension much like your spirit world." Makarov said.

"Okay, but how will we know when the fight has ended?" Freid, who had been quiet up till now, asked?

"I put a magic sensor on them, so when they stop using magic for more than 15 minutes this lacrima will go Beep- Beep-Beep" Makarov smugly said. "I ain't the master for nothing after all."

"Natsu – nii!" a young boy with dark hair screamed as he entered the guild. "Whoa! What happened here? Were Natsu and Gajeel fighting again?" he inquired.

"Umm… Kind of… yeah" Lucy said.

"Well, where are they now?" Romeo asked.

"Master sent them to another dimension as a… punishment" Erza calmly stated.

"Whoa!"

Romeo thought that everyone was acting weird but he didn't dwell on it. He just took another mission from the board and went out.

-Meanwhile, elsewhere-

"Stupid humans" Gajeel huffed out.

"But looks like they won't be bothering us" Natsu smugly said. "So, where were we?" he asked.

Their fists connected again sending a wave of destruction around them again. But this dimension had only barren land. Dry, cracked land, with volcanoes on every corner with lava flowing out like rivers.

"Where...where am I?" a little voce inside Natsu's head said. But he couldn't hear him at all. It was the real Natsu's voice.

That's when Natsu lashed out his tail at Gajeel who barely dodged it.

"NOOOOOO!"

A/: so how was it? Please review. I will try my best to write the fighting scene and update soon. Maybe two or three chappies more and im done.


End file.
